Surprise
by WolfxSoul
Summary: my present to my best friend. idk i just felt like writing this for her. all are free to read. it's a bleach story including her characterxGrimmjow. and a little of my characterxIchigo, for a funny side story.


It's funny, the document that has this on my computer is called mikky's present because i'm a bad friend. hahaha

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>They say that life is unpredictable. For the longest time, I thought my life was. I mean, I lived the life of an average person. I had a normal family, looked like normal person, had no special talents really. It was boring, so when I got the chance to become a foreign exchange student in Japan, I jumped on the chance to get out of the painfully normal life. I've been going to the school for almost a year, I still felt normal. I had made many friends though! Like there is this one boy who always has on a scowl, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Then there was a tall Mexican named Yasutora Sado, but we call him Chad. I was really happy when I met him, we talk in Spanish all the time (my dad has a large percent of Hispanic). And of course Ichigo's flirtatious friend Keigo, and the one who likes older women, Mizuiro. I'm sorta friends with Uryu Ishida, he is a little too quiet though. For the girl friends, there is Orihime Inoue, she is a busty, friendly girl and Tatsuki Arisawa who is kick ass. A new girl came, her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She seemed a little fake in her happiness, but she wasn't bad. Everything seemed normal. That was until… that one night.<p>

I had been walking through Karakura Town, and it was getting late. I felt like I was being watched so I walked faster in the crowded streets. I was scared, and in my blindness I turned into an empty street. That's when I took off running. I heard someone behind me, I was too afraid to look back. I found myself tumbling forward and onto the cold cement. I finally got a look at my pursuer. He was a disgusting looking mid-aged man who smelled like beer and cigarettes. I knew what this meant, meaning I had to get away. He had on a disgusting smirk and I felt something raise in my throat and my eyes sting.

I was terrified. I got up and tried to run but he grabbed my wrist and harshly pulled me towards him.

"I just wanna have some fun," he snarled. I spit at him and tried to pry myself from his grip. Something stopped me. It was a shadow that approached. We both turned to see a figure straddling a black motorcycle. It was strange, why didn't we hear it approach? The person was dressed in a skin tight black suit, with showed off their feminine curves and busty chest. A black helmet with what looked like cat ears and sported neon orange designs, was on her head.

"What the hell do you want?" the man yelled. The woman revved her engine, but the noise that came out was the sound of a horse neighing loudly. She sped towards us, then reared up the front tier and brought it down on the man. I was pushed away in this and I landed hard on my bum. When I looked up I saw that she was in between me and the man, who was struggling to get up. But he did and attacked her in a fury. What happened next was in slow motion. He hit the woman in what I assumed to be her face. The helmet went flying off. He stumbled back at the sight. Where her head should have been, there was nothing, just black smoke raising from her neck. He screamed like a little girl and ran away. I was in utter shock as her body turned towards me. I didn't know what happened next, because I fainted.

When I awoke, I found myself staring at a light fixture that was too nice to be in my apartment. I also was on a couch that was a lot more comfier than mine. I sat up and looked around. I was in what looked to be one of those fancy apartments. Everything looked so new and all clean.

"You're awake, that's good," a female voice came from behind me. I blinked, taking in the strangers appearance. She had fiery orange hair that was rather choppy but long. It covered the left side of her face, allowing me to only see one of her eyes that reminded me of an emerald. A deep green with lighter green fractures. She was wearing the skin tight body suit that my savior was wearing, but the top was zipped down a little to show off a choker around her neck. She walked over to place a tray of food in front of me ( and boy, did it smell amazing). "I was worried when you fainted," wait, what? Oh, right, I fainted. Why did I faint? Oh yeah, the headless woman... I jumped back and let out a scream. I felt off the couch to the plush carpet below. I know it is rude but, I pointed at her and screamed.

"What! Argh! Headless!" she smiled, but it was a sad one.

"You saw that..." I twitched as I felt my head buzz. Impossible, it wasn't real! "Please calm down," she exclaimed as I ran towards the door. I tried to open it but my hands where shaking so bad I couldn't control them. "Please," she tried to calm me down, "let me explain." I turned to her.

"Alright," I said in a shaky voice, "explain."

She introduced herself as Snow Whelan. She proceeded to explain that she was what people called a Dullahan, a fairy from Ireland. After she said that, I finally realized her accent. I told her we could speak in English, which made it easier for both of us. She continued her story of how she was in Japan. People had found out about her and were trying to capture her, so she fled from her home. I had to ask how she could be the headless being, and received her taking off the choker around her neck. Then her head just popped right off. I was speechless, staring at the black smoke rising from her neck and her head smiling at me. This caused me to faint for the second time in my life. But this was also the start of my friendship with the Dullahan named Snow. After I met her, I've realized strange things happening. For instance, I saw a strange blurry creature looming in a park. As time went on, they became clearer and I could see people with chains coming out of their chest and the large monsters with white mask. I asked Snow if she knew what they were. She said she didn't quite know, for she only encountered a few in Ireland. She suspects they are monsters born from souls who haven't passed on. Her job in her country was to send souls to the after life. Because Ireland was so small, their were very few Dullahans. I told her I saw people in black robes running around with swords. She didn't know who they were, maybe they were the Grim Reapers of Japan. Because I wanted to know more, I got a book on Japanese mythology from the school library. I called Snow, to ask her if she could pick me up. She said she would be there soon, so I stood outside by the schools gates. I liked staying at her place because it is a million times better than mine. In the time I've known her, she's become like an older sister to me. She also is an awesome cook, way better than ramen every night.

So while waiting for her to come up on her black motorcycle ( which I found out is actually her horse in disguise). "Hey Riley!" I heard behind me. Most of my friends, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu, approached me.

"Hey guys, you're all still here?" I questioned them.

"Yeah well..." Ichigo started to say while placing a hand on the back of his neck. I heard a familiar neigh, and turned to see Snow coming up the road. She stopped in front of me. Her phone slipped from her sleeve and she quickly typed something out.

[Who are they?] she typed.

"These are my friends. That's Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu," Rukia seemed to stare at her, which made her uncomfortable. "Guys this is Snow, the one I was telling you about," she seems to type furiously before sticking it in my face.

[You didn't tell them did you?] I shook my head.

"Snow right? Nice to meet you," Ichigo said while holding out his hand. She quickly shook his hand and turned away. She held out a helmet to me, which I always wonder where it came from. I took it and got on the back of the horse bike, good thing that I changed into pants.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" Rukia asked. It was going to be a hanging out day.

"Yeah can't wait," I waved good bye before Snow took off. When we reached her place I quickly watched as she shuffled around the place. She took off her helmet and retrieved her head from her room. She placed it on it's rightful place before staring to cook. She seemed frazzled, so I had to ask. "Do you like Ichigo?" she snapped her head in my direction, I was afraid that it was going to fall off.

"N-no!" her voice was squeaky. I raised a brow and shook my head.

"Alright," she continued to cook, with a flustered face. A few days passed by and Saturday came. I asked Snow if she wanted to come. She replied with a quick no.

We all met up and went to the mall. The guys weren't very enthused about it but they were fine. We were having fun and lunch time came. I had to use the bathroom so I left the group for a short time. This is when I noticed a woman with orange hair hiding behind a corner.

"Snow?" the woman squeaked as she turned around quickly at the sound of my voice. She was extremely nervous. "Are you... Stalking us?" caught red handed, Snow turned away bashfully. I smiled, knowing all to well. "So you DO like Ichigo," she seemed angry and frustrated with me. So she reached into her bag and pulled out her helmet. I laughed. "It won't get stuck," I told her. She shook her head, face flushed red. She went to the restroom that I just left. A minute later she came out in her bodysuit and her helmet on her head. She pulled out her phone and typed that she had something to do. I returned to the group with a smile. This wasn't the last time this happened. I've spotted her watching Ichigo. When I would confront her, she would be extremely bashful. I've tried to get her to talk to him, but she would stop talking to me and talk off her head. One day... I'll get her to talk to him. But Ichigo wasn't the only one with a stalker. On more than one occasion I saw this guy standing in the middle of the sky. A tall male with electric blue hair and eyes. On his left side of his face was what looked like animal teeth in the form of that white mask. He was wearing a white jacket that was open, showing off his amazing chest, and white hakama pants. No matter where I was, I always felt like he was staring at me. I didn't tell anyone.

"Could you run to the store and get some eggs, butter, and milk?" she asked me. I said sure and she gave me some money. I made my way to the store that was a few blocks away. I had a strange feeling in my stomach. Like the one I was being watched. I walked by a park and got horrible chills. I looked around and saw a strange looking person. They were wearing all white and had a sword on their waist. They also had fragments of a white mask on their head, like my stalkers. I was so afraid that it was hard to move. Another person appeared, my rather hot looking stalker. I blushed at my silly thoughts and turned away. I was about to walk away when to first one I spotted appeared in front of me. I tried to ignore him but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go," I snarled at him. He just smirked.

"Hey Grimmjow she can see us," the blue haired male appeared beside me and had on terrifying smirk. I was scared so I yanked my arm away and took off running. The blue haired male grabbed my wrist painfully.

"Riley!" I heard. I turned and saw Ichigo and the gang. Ichigo and Rukia were wearing the black robes and Ichigo had a huge sword on his back. The man holding my wrist grinned wickedly before he charged at Ichigo and they clashed swords. More people like them showed up and started to fight. Uryu had a bow that looked like it was made of blue energy. Chad's right arm gained this strange red and black armor and Orihime stayed defensively back. Rukia was fighting with a katana. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I was enough away from the battle to think I was safe enough to take a breather. Boy was I wrong. The first one I saw appeared out of nowhere. He approached me and grabbed my arm, placing a blade near my neck. I was frighten and so I screamed. A strange feeling of heat burst from my arm. I was pushed to the ground and I heard a painful screech. I saw that some how the guys was on fire. He was trying everything to put himself out. A familiar sound sped towards our location. Snow appeared, I could tell that she was mad because the black smoke poured out from beneath her helmet. It flowed down her arm and started to form a large object. The smoke turned into a large scythe that had chains wrapped around the handle. She pulled her arm back then made a slash at the man. It went right through him and he let out a horrible sound. His body began to fade away and so did Snows weapon. I was so shaken that Snow pulled me up and onto her motorcycle. It let out a fierce neigh and the shadow reared up before taking off. I tried to rest my eyes but Snow suddenly stopped. I looked over her shoulder to see everyone staring at us. I couldn't stay awake anymore.

* * *

><p>Snow was inspired by the great Celty from Durarara. She belongs to her respectful owner.<p> 


End file.
